Neon Glow
by NyanNyanxlt
Summary: What Happens When Dominic Toretto finally meets his match? Will his love of boundaries keep him from true love? But through out the story, he finds out how much they really do have in common. Rating for Lingo, and Future Chaps.
1. The New Girl

Georgie had recently acquired a job at Dominic Toretto's garage as a secretary. She was American, but she had a tall, lean, tan French body with some 'extra' attributes. Her hair was an icy mocha that was beautiful, silky, and straight as a board. Her eyes were brown as well, but a dark, soft, and enchanting brown.

She had stopped in at Mia's diner to buy a few supplies, and asked for a job – which led her to Dominic. She seemed neat, organized, and professional enough for the job. Things were a mess. It was hell trying to get the place back in order.

"Whoa," Mia spoke as she entered the office, "I've never seen the top of the desk before."

Dom entered and looked around, "It looks bigger…"

"It is.. I got rid of most of the junk that was lying around, boxes, credit card offers; that were shredded into a million little pieces," Georgie smiled, happy of her work.

"So where did you work before this?" Mia asked.

"A stable." Georgie said blankly.

"What kind of stable?"

"Mostly Hunters, Eventers, and Dressage Horses."

"What did you do there?"

"Grooming, Trainers Aid, and of course, Management."

"Have you been riding long?"

"All my life."

"So why are you working here?" Mia was confused; it seemed like the horse industry was good money.

Georgie hesitated, "Conflict. I'm only 20. Years ago I wanted to do Eventing, but mom and dad said no. I was invited to be a junior Olympian in the Dressage ring, but insufficient funds are a bitch. So I parted with riding and found I had better use on the ground."

"Junior Olympics? Hun, you're in the wrong business."

"I like it here," She smirked "Cars don't bite, kick, buck or rear. It's pretty safe as long as you know what you're doing."

"Good Point."

Georgie had a flash back of her magnificent gray gelding. His name was Good Point. He was the one who helped her qualify for the Junior Olympics. She sighed and came back to reality.

"Are you busy tonight?" Mia asked her, a small gleam in her eye.

"No – why?"

"Meet me at the house at 9 – no later. If there's a 'later', we'll be gone…"

"We'll?"

"Never mind it, my house; at nine!"

---


	2. The Other Side

Georgie had shown up, and Mia rushed her upstairs. She dressed her in a short tank top, and pin-stripe flares.

"Jeezus, Mia, I can't hardly walk with tennis shoes on, how am I supposed to walk in these?" They were extremely high heels.

"You'll learn after you fall down about 6 times –" Georgie glared at her, "Kidding!" Mia smiled. Mia put the finishing touches on Georgie, a few bangles on her wrist, her marvelous hair worn in a half ponytail, with two thin strips of hair framing her face. "Well?"

"I look like a very rich hooker."

"Great!" Mia got herself ready in no time, and she headed down.

"So, where is your little 'Project,'" Brian teased Mia.

"Shut up, O'Connor. Don't make me get the pictures!" Mia threatened and Brian stopped, looking innocent, "Georgie! Get down here!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I told you – I look like 'The Million Dollar Hooker'."

"Oh, c'mon."

Georgie hesitated and began to walk down the stairs. She wore a short tank top and pin-stripe flares. The black tank top showed her figure well, and a small diamond navel piercing. Her icy mocha hair was pulled into a half ponytail, and two strands of her silky hair framed her face.

"She's riding with me," Dom said in a droned tone that had a slightly threatening air to it so there would be no arguments.


	3. Who's Your Friend?

Georgie got into the car with Dom, Leon got into his car, Vince in his, and Mia rode with Brian.

"Mia told me you used to ride, and you were good," Dom broke the silence.

"Is that some poor way of hinting for a booty call?" Georgie asked lightly.

Dom smiled, "No, I'm not that way… Usually…"

"Usually?"

"Well if you get some tequila, and you have too much…"

"Tequila makes your clothes fall off?"

"Well put. But back to you and your mysterious life."

"Yes I _used_ to ride. And yes, I _was _good."

"Why'd you quit?"

Georgie was silent, "I don't really want to talk about it."

"Nothing's wrong with boundaries."

"So Mia told me you used to hijack trucks, and you were good at it," Georgie teased.

"Yes I _used_ to hijack trucks, and apparently I sucked at it because I got caught."

"Why?"

He pitched his voice for a valley-girl sound "I'd rather not talk about it."

Georgie laughed, "Nothing's wrong with boundaries."

It was only a short drive from the garage to the 'secret' place.

"What the hell…" Georgie muttered. Neons and headlights lit the dark alley. People of all races were around; Black to white, hookers and players. But something intrigued her about it – the passion of it all. Whatever it was, there were people who definitely loved it.

"Welcome to LA, street racing capitol."

"So I'm in get-up like a hooker, and we've come to someplace illegal… Where the cops usually show…"

Dom nodded his head, "Pretty much."

"Damn. I'm wearing heels too."

Dom laughed as he stopped the car. Georgie got out and immediately paired with Mia.

"Dom, who's your friend?" Hector approached him.

"Off limits."

"All right I'll spread the word. But really, It's my job to know everyone."

"Georgie," Dom called her over, "This is Hector, Hector, this is Georgie," he put a light arm around her.

"Hi," Georgie spoke. There was so much going on.

"'Sup?" He smirked. Dom glared at him and he immediately stopped, "It's 5 grand this week, or slips."

Dom handed him 5 grand, and walked to the 'gang'. "No slips?" Georgie asked intently.

"Safer with cash."

"But you've never lost," Brian added.

"Doesn't mean I never will."

"All right, it's all clear, Let's Go!" Leon called out to, Hector. Dom went and lined his car up at the red line, and the other 4 racers did the same.

"Dom's job is to win, You and I are the elected cheer leaders, because Vince doesn't look good in a skirt, Vince harasses everyone, and Leon scans for cops. Hector holds the money because he can't run fast, and Brian… Is Brian…" Mia saw him acting like a spazz when she said that. "I don't know him."

Georgie laughed, and just as the race begun, it ended. Dom won 20 thousand.


	4. Movin' On Up

The next morning after Georgie ran her errands she came to the garage. All of her stuff was moving into the Toretto's house. She just stopped and stared. "What are you people doing!"

"What Mia told us to do!" Brian smiled.

"You're moving in!" Mia said cheerfully.

"I'm glad I was consulted-"

"You can't live in that horrible apartment forever. Just think of it as, a benefit of you job."

"My benefits are healthcare, not moving into my boss's house."

"It's my house too!"

"I'm sure you could get me fired if you had the incentive…"

"But I don't! You're moving in, or I will get you fired." Mia joked lightly.

"Fine, but there's no guarantee I'll stay."

"Good! Now come on…"

She was dragged in the house. Her room was bigger than her apartment. The house was large too.

----

The next few weeks passed.

"You need a boyfriend…"

"Yeah right. There's no one out there interested in me."

"You sure about that?" Mia asked, as she painted her toenails a dark, but glittery burgundy.

Georgie looked to her, "Why?"

"Dom does."

"Say what?"

"Hello? Are you _blind?_ The way he makes sure no guy looks at you too much at the races, the way he purposely walks by the office to make sure the guy who needs an oil change isn't hitting on you…"

"Yeah ri—"

"The way he makes sure you ride with him _every time_ to the races. He wants it known that he's making the chase, and anyone else who follows, is going to get hurt. That's why Hector was 'nice nice' to you, and then he closed you out of his mind."

"Like I'd go with a guy who doesn't know his own last name. Do you really think he likes me?"

"Ask Brian."

"Ask Brian What?" He walked in.

"Does Dom 'like' me?"

"Are you _blind?"_

"Apparently I am!" She grabbed her pillow and shoved her face into it.

"What are you doing?" Mia asked.

"I'm suffocating myself." Mia took the pillow from her.

"Are you ready?" Brian asked Mia.

"Yup. Have fun Georgie."


	5. Crystal Clear

Well, now she knew it. Dom liked her, and the more she paid attention, the more she realized it. He did walk by the office, every time a male customer was in the office. Every time at the races, she was with Mia, Vince and Brian, and nobody else. Guys would look at her, but every time Dom saw them, they looked away.

That day, she was going to ask him, "Dom can I speak to you?"

"It is America."

"There is a rumor going around…" Hell, she couldn't do it… But thankfully something else threw her off.

"Dom the stuff for G… Georgie, Hi!" Leon acted innocently.

She tucked her chin, and pricked a brow at him. Something was up.

"C'mon we can talk later…" Dom said to her.

"What's going on?"

"You'll see when we get there."

"Then I'm not going."

"Why?"

"Because last time I went somewhere with y'all, it was illegal. And concerning your past life, it's not a wise decision," she crossed her arms matter-of-factly.

"I promise you, it's not illegal," Dom spoke. She had never heard him speak in that way or that tone. Did he mean it?

"Fine."

They were in the car for 8 hours, and it was nightfall.

"Why didn't you just get a plane ticket?"

"Why waste the money?"

"Because my butt is numb."

"Want me to massage it?" Dom grinned.

"You perv," she smirked. Hold on there Georgie, he's about 10 years older than you. Don't encourage the flirting.

"You know you have a gutter mind deep down inside."

"Yeah… But it doesn't work when my butt doesn't."

They finally stopped and she got out. "Ok… I wasn't expecting this. Out in the middle of the desert, in the middle of the night."

At that moment, rows of neons flipped on.

"Welcome everyone to The Night Life Races. Tonight's special guest is Georgie Lee, she's 21 today."


	6. If Tomorrow Never Comes

"I thought you said it wasn't illegal," Georgie looked to Dom.

"It's not. It's a licensed race, perfectly legal, officers, whatever. It's not a street race, so don't mention it here."

"So how'd you know it was my birthday?"

"I'm a snoop," Mia grinned "I found your birth certificate."

"Remind me to bury you alive later."

"Okay."

_I should have known _Georgie told herself. She sighed, but at least she didn't have to worry about cops. She could actually relax. Someone caught her eye, and she caught his. A tall, dark Scottish man. He was dressed in black. She turned her eyes back to the track. Brian was racing Leon. It was good to see Leon relaxed; he was always the appointed 'cop patrol' at the street races. And it was just a friendly race; both of them were broke, so it was just a test run to make sure the track was good. But they decided to do things their way. Each one slowly left the line, doing less than 3 miles per hour.

"I'm not even calling that one you pain in the asses." Reggie said over the PA. "Next up, Toretto Versus Quinn."

Come to find out, Quinn was the one who was looking at Georgie. They both had equal cars, it would come out to the best driver, and Dom was older. She, and Mia went to the track to congratulate Dom after his win.

Races went on until 2am. Georgie wasn't tired, and neither was anybody else. But she found a moment of solitude in the bleachers. Dom found her, "Why aren't you down there?"

"I need my moments of peace."

"I can understand that. You wanted to speak to me earlier?"

"It's not important."

"Apparently it was."

"Ok. You'll think it's ridiculous, but.. There's a rumor around, that you like me."

"How is it so ridiculous?"

Georgie pricked her eyebrow slightly.

"I like you Georgie, but I never came out about it because, of the age factor."

"Age? So it wasn't a rumor…" This was one hell of a night.


	7. No Harm In Boundaries

"Mia, he admitted it. I really thought he would deny it."

"Dom's usually a straight shooter. I'm surprised he didn't come out about it sooner."

"He said there was an Age factor, but hell, my parents are 15 years age difference…" She thought for a moment, "They've been divorced twice but they've been married for 5 years now."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. Mom killed someone who was threatening us, Dad had an affair… Divorce… Remarry… Dads kid from the affair came looking for him… Divorce… and remarry…"

"You have a sib?"

"Three. The half sister, and two Identical Twins.. A brother and a sister."

"Somebody's been getting' busy at your house…"

"Yes… Let me throw it in too, my mother has tried to commit suicide 3 times…"

"Damn girl, you had it bad."

"Not really… Just my rents…"

"So, how do you feel about Dom? And sit down, you're driving me crazy pacing."

"I don't know."

"I think I do-"

"Don't…"

"I think you like him too… Deep, deep, deep down inside." Mia smiled, happy with herself.

"Well, he is sweet. But I don't know yet."


	8. Curiosity Kills

**Chap. 8 – Curiosity Kills**

A few nights later, she wondered down to the kitchen in the middle of the night, "What are you doing up?" She saw an outline of somebody and jumped.

"Shit Dom, don't do that… I couldn't sleep," She hesitated, "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep. Come with me for a minute," Georgie followed Dom into the garage. He flicked the fluorescent lights on, and Georgie's eyes painfully re-adjusted. Before her stood a beautiful white car, with a stampeding herd of wild horses of the side; though they did look wicked and murderous. It faded from a royal blue, to a bright green.

"Dom, it's gorgeous, but I don't need a car like this."

"Yes, you do. I'm going to teach you to race, then you'll race and win."

Georgie reached up to peck him on the lips, but what turned into a peck grew long and passionate. But Dom Broke.

"Sorry, it's the age factor. No harm in boundaries," He walked off.

"Unless it prevents affairs of the heart."

The Next Night…

"Where are you going?" Dom asked Georgie.

"That's none of your business," She told him as she grabbed her keys and left. A few miles down the road she saw Dom's car following her, and gaining speed, "Wanna play cat and mouse? Let's see what you've really got," Georgie sped her car, weaving through the light, night traffic. She turned down another road, which led to a rural area. They could really let the cars run on these streets. She decided she had enough fun, and stopped her car. She got out and faced Dom's car, as it came to a halt.

"What the hell were you thinkin'? You could have killed…" Then it hit Dom like a freight train, "You know how to street race don't you?"

"There's a lot you don't know about me," Georgie replied smugly, "Took you long enough to figure it out. Let's see," She scanned her odometer, "Approximately 50 miles." She sighed, "I'm not who you think I am. I've tried drugs, I don't know how many times I've been hung over and praying to the porcelain god… You asked me why I quit riding; the horse flipped and crushed my pelvis, I can't have children because of that accident. I'm not a virgin, I've tried suicide once… I'm not what everyone thinks I am."

---

_Thanks For Reading and Reviewing! Things are starting to get better, I promise! Chap. 9 Is In Progress _


	9. Feel The Rain On Your Skin

**Chap. 9: Feel The Rain On Your Skin**

_Okay, as promised, things are getting better; story wise : ) I might bring in my big, big, BIG conflict in the sequel.. Who Knows?_

_--_

She felt Dom collect her in a hug, "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," She looked up and their faces grew closer, "Don't kiss me if you don't mean it."

Dominic kissed were with an intense passion, a passion so fierce that not even the sudden, hard falling rain interrupted them. The moonlight glistened off the drops of rain. They broke slowly, "I feel like an idiot."

"Why?" Georgie asked him.

"I should have done that sooner."

Georgie saw something over his shoulder. 3 black cars, each with a different color neon glow coming from under them. The leader's was red, the follower's were blue and green. The only person she knew who did that, was an old ex of hers, and if he knew she was going after somebody else, he would do his best to prevent it.

Dom felt her tense, "Are you alright?"

"No, I don't think _we _are."

Dom trusted her instinct, "Follow me." He got into his red Mazda, as Georgie got into her white Mazda. Dom drove off, and they came upon a multi-story Garage. They parked the cars, and Dom opened the door to a rather large Janitor's office. Georgie hid behind some barrels, and Dominic hid behind the desk. He pulled out a small, silver pistol. It didn't take long for the strangers to find the office. They flicked the lights on, and began looking through everything.

"Found her," One of the men spoke, and grabbed Georgie, making her stand.

"So it's true. The once invincible Georgette Lee has made an appearance in LA," The leader spoke, he was Scottish.

"Let her go," Dom stood, the pistol pointed at them.

"Put it down, Mate. We don't want any violence."

"Let her go."

"I said," He pointed a gun at Georgie, "Put it down."

Dom put the gun down, reluctantly.

"Well then," He smiled, quite happy with himself, "I'm Travis Quinn, Draven's brother. He gives his deepest apologies that he couldn't make it, and he told me to pass this on," He moved to kiss her.

Georgie waited for just the right moment, and BAM. She lifted her knee, kneeing him in the groin, "Tell him apology _not_ accepted. I would have much rather kneed him than you." The three men left, one was holding his crotch and walking with a slight stagger.

Dom smirked slightly, and after they drove off he spoke, "Who's Draven?"

"Nobody important."

They drove home that night, and nobody was home. Georgie found a note on the kitchen counter, "_We went looking for you, even if you're back, don't call. We're bored, so we'll probably go see a movie or something._ Well that's nice. They were bored _then_ they come looking."

Dom smiled, "That's how they are."

"I'm going to go change into some dry clothes-"

"Need help?"

Georgie smiled and shook her head, "No way you pre-vert." She changed into a T-Shirt and Pajama Pants. The T-Shirt was white, and the PJ pants were black with bright colored 'Jeff Foxworthy You Might Be A Redneck' sayings all over them. She towel dried her hair, and brushed it out. She went back downstairs barefoot, showing off her Sally Hansen Royal Purple Chrome Nail Polish on her perfectly pedicured feet. She saw Dom installing some type of tripwire in front of the door. "What are you doing?"

"Trapping the house…"

"Why?"

"Because I can."

Georgie watched him for a minute, "I wanna help!" Together they set up all kinds of traps. If it worked perfectly, it would be one hell of a mess.

Mia unlocked the front door, and walked in, and so did Brian. Vince and Leon were right behind them. Vince tripped the wire, which released 12 water balloons from their catapult. When the catapult released, it hit another wire, which dumped white flour all over them. Mia screamed, Vince Cursed, and Leon did a weird dance trying to get around the traps. "What the hell is going on?" Brian spoke aloud. As they walked on, more traps were set off.

They looked up. Georgie and Dom, who were perfectly clean and unaffected by the traps, were smiling like Cheshire cats. They stood on the stairway.

"You ass holes…" Mia smirked.

"I have an idea…" Brian said… "GROUP HUG!"

_--_

_Am I evil, or what? Lol this isn't the end, it's a whole new beginning._


	10. The Evidence

Chap. 10: Evidence 

Georgie's face turned straight, and Dom's smile slowly disappeared as the team stampeded towards them. Georgie ran off first, taking on every-other step to try and out run Dom.

"Let me by!" Dom tried to pass her.

"No! Wolves chase after the weakest elk!" She ran upstairs, and into her room, where she shut the door, and put all her weight against it. After they found Dom, they all ganged up at Georgie's door, "I WILL NOT BE TAKEN ALIVE!"

They all tried to shove the door open, but Georgie's legs were extremely strong. She then heard a drill against her door… They were taking the hinges off. She hopped out of the window, and ran around the house on the roof. She snuck up behind them, "A fox always crosses her tracks." She tried to run, but Dom got a hold of her, picked her up, "Let me down this instant!" He carried her downstairs, and headed for the puddle of watered flour. "No… No… Dom… Please Don't… Stop… Dom… No!" He tried to set her down, but he clung onto him like a strong adhesive. Vince, Brian, Leon and Mia tried to pry her off, but it didn't work. "If I go down you're goin' with me!"

"What the hell was I thinkin'?" Dom, being a mess because of the team's recent attack, simply put Georgie in the puddle first.

--A Few Weeks Later—

Things were great. Dom and Georgie were a couple.

"You wanna go see a movie or somethin'?" Dom asked.

Brian smirked and pitched his voice, "I'd love to," He mocked Georgie. He stumbled when Georgie popped him with a wet towel. He rubbed his leg.

"What happened to you?" Mia walked in.

"She popped me with a towel… Kick her ass…"

"Oh cool teach me!" She ran over to Georgie. By the end of the lesson, Brian was running, with Mia in hot pursuit with a freshly watered towel.

"Yeah but there's something I need to tell you. There's a university about 20 miles from here. They're hosting horse shows all season, the champion of the circuit receives a full scholarship… And I wouldn't mind going back to school. With all of these street races, I'm already able to pay for my books."

"That's great; but didn't you quit riding?"

"Sometimes you have to face your fears."

The next day, Sgt. Tanner knocked on the door. Georgie answered it.

"Is Mr. Toretto around?"

"No… Why?"

"The FBI has some new evidence that may point to Toretto being a suspect in the hijackings."

"Ok… You're point?"

"How well do you know Mr. Toretto?"

"Isn't that getting a bit personal… Sergeant?"

"Just tell him what I told you."

That night, Georgie told him, and the told the team.

"What are you going to do?" Leon asked.

"I don't know," Dom seemed depressed, yet worried and confused.

--


	11. Evidence

Chap. 10: Evidence 

Georgie's face turned straight, and Dom's smile slowly disappeared as the team stampeded towards them. Georgie ran off first, taking on every-other step to try and out run Dom.

"Let me by!" Dom tried to pass her.

"No! Wolves chase after the weakest elk!" She ran upstairs, and into her room, where she shut the door, and put all her weight against it. After they found Dom, they all ganged up at Georgie's door, "I WILL NOT BE TAKEN ALIVE!"

They all tried to shove the door open, but Georgie's legs were extremely strong. She then heard a drill against her door… They were taking the hinges off. She hopped out of the window, and ran around the house on the roof. She snuck up behind them, "A fox always crosses her tracks." She tried to run, but Dom got a hold of her, picked her up, "Let me down this instant!" He carried her downstairs, and headed for the puddle of watered flour. "No… No… Dom… Please Don't… Stop… Dom… No!" He tried to set her down, but he clung onto him like a strong adhesive. Vince, Brian, Leon and Mia tried to pry her off, but it didn't work. "If I go down you're goin' with me!"

"What the hell was I thinkin'?" Dom, being a mess because of the team's recent attack, simply put Georgie in the puddle first.

--A Few Weeks Later—

Things were great. Dom and Georgie were a couple.

"You wanna go see a movie or somethin'?" Dom asked.

Brian smirked and pitched his voice, "I'd love to," He mocked Georgie. He stumbled when Georgie popped him with a wet towel. He rubbed his leg.

"What happened to you?" Mia walked in.

"She popped me with a towel… Kick her ass…"

"Oh cool teach me!" She ran over to Georgie. By the end of the lesson, Brian was running, with Mia in hot pursuit with a freshly watered towel.

"Yeah but there's something I need to tell you. There's a university about 20 miles from here. They're hosting horse shows all season, the champion of the circuit receives a full scholarship… And I wouldn't mind going back to school. With all of these street races, I'm already able to pay for my books."

"That's great; but didn't you quit riding?"

"Sometimes you have to face your fears."

The next day, Sgt. Tanner knocked on the door. Georgie answered it.

"Is Mr. Toretto around?"

"No… Why?"

"The FBI has some new evidence that may point to Toretto being a suspect in the hijackings."

"Ok… You're point?"

"How well do you know Mr. Toretto?"

"Isn't that getting a bit personal… Sergeant?"

"Just tell him what I told you."

That night, Georgie told him, and the told the team.

"What are you going to do?" Leon asked.

"I don't know," Dom seemed depressed, yet worried and confused.

--

Oo, What will happen next?


	12. The Hunt

Chap. 11: The Hunt 

The next morning, Mia and Georgie woke to SWAT tearing the doors down, and rushing in the house and garage.

Georgie figured Dom had just gone to run some errands, so she got into her car, and was ready to leave for the stables. On her rear view mirror hung his silver chain, that had the cross pendant on it. On her dash board, by the pendant was an envelope. He had run. She didn't even open the envelope. She put it in her console and drove off in a mad rush. Every now and then she glared at the cross.

Throughout the next few months, Georgie and her black Hanoverian horse, Quizzical were soaring with progress. Before she knew it, the final show was here. The night before she spent hours grooming Q.Z. to perfection. She threw a sheet, a mane tamer, tail bag, and some leg wraps on him. Early the next morning they left for the final show. She braided his mane at the grounds, saddled him, warmed him up, and went to fetch her pattern and get dressed. She met the instructor in the warm up pen, and Q.Z. had a short schooling session before they were called.

She entered Q.Z. at a heart stopping extended trot, and he stopped square. She saluted, collected her reins, and their pattern began. He made an amazing pattern, and their last few tests were extremely complicated. When they crossed the arena, Georgie was shocked. She saw somebody, but convinced herself she was seeing things. She collected Q.Z. at a piaffe, and departed him to a canter. They stopped smoothly, and Q.Z. squared. Their round was perfect. She rubbed the gelding's neck, praising him for a job well done. She cooled him out, and took him to the stable. She went to go change into her casual clothes. She untacked him and hosed him off. She let him have a roll in his stall, and gave him more hay. Her instructor came up, "Lovely ride! There is some man asking to see you… Should I tell him you aren't here?"

"What's he look like?"

"Tall, very muscular, bald.. Scary really," but the instructor was short, and innocent looking.

"Yeah, you can tell him where I'm at."

It was only a matter of time before Dom found her. They had dinner, and conversed.

"I only read the letter last week."

"Why?"

"I didn't want to face my fear. I figured after 6 months, you weren't coming back, and I needed to get the story straight. I really missed you Dom. Does the team know you're back?"

"No not yet."

The next day, Georgie was fixing to enter the ring for the jumping competition. Q.Z. pranced into the arena, "Next exhibitor, Georgette Lee, and Quizzical." She loped him in a circle, and they headed for the first fence. He tucked his legs under him beautifully and kept on. The oxer required a lot of speed, but it didn't slow Q.Z. Georgie checked him up to line him up perfectly with the Liverpool. She released him, and he gained power. He lifted into the air, stretching out mid way, as far as he could. He landed, and headed for the last combination. 3 fences, each one getting higher than the other. The last fence was 6 feet high. She steadied Q.Z., and they went for it.

Each stride had a powerful four beat to it. Georgie's eyes focused on the center of the top rail. Q.Z. flicked his ears forward, collected himself slightly, and he went for the take off. He cleared the first one. Two strides, and he jumped the second one. His hind stifle rubbed the rail slightly. She collected Q.Z., gaining power and momentum in only 5 strides. He snorted, as he took off. His front feet tucked under him beautifully. He snatched up his rear feet, and landed smoothly. Georgie looked back, all rails were still up. She patted Q.Z.'s sweaty neck as she slowed him to a trot.


	13. The Winner's Circle

Georgie held Q.Z. as the rest of the exhibitors made their round, then it was time.

"We need the following exhibitors, and their horses to enter the ring. Please be mounted…" there was a pause, "Carla Simmons and Velveteen… Keith Rich and Fargo… Kelsey Truth and Skylark's Last… Faith Jo and Larks Trueblooded… Sara Johana and Feel It… James Kinn and Hoover… Maryanna Fortette and Déjà vu… Todd Sort and Sorta Good… Chanelle Andrews and Tuck… Station Andrews and Kiss N Tail… and Georgette Lee on Quizzical." The 11 riders made their way into the ring. Station and Chanelle Andrews were fraternal twins; one male and one female. They acted nothing alike because Station was nice, and out going, while Chanelle was a snob and introverted. Oddly enough, their horses were identical twins. Two stunning chestnut horses.

Georgie halted Q.Z. in the middle of the ring, and let him relax on a loose rein. She was the only exhibitor who did so; the rest of the horses were on the verge of being out of control.

"Hello finalists," Jolette Wilson, owner of the university and host of the show, entered the arena, "It's been a long show, but it's been one of the best we've had. The decision was rough, so we've made some changes. We will be giving away two full scholarships to Wilson University. Georgie walked Q.Z. away from the wacked out horses, that were becoming more and more dangerous. "Coming in 11th place…" The placings lasted forever. "3rd goes to Kames Jin and Goober.. Oh sorry, James Kinn and Hoover. I'm going to fire my placings people…"

"You can't fire us, we volunteer!" one of them shouted back.

"O.k. this is the moment. The moment of truth, and victory… Which one of you has endured the most, and has succeeded to most… The winner, of the 20th annual Wilson University Horse Show Ciruit, is…" Quizzical pricked his ears, and the two riders listened… "Georgette Lee, and Quizzical!"

Georgie didn't register it until everyone was looking and cheering for her, but Q.Z. did. He started walking over to claim his prize. She smiled and rubbed his neck, "Good job boy, good job…" She dismounted, as a medallion was placed over her head and helmet, a cooler was thrown on Q.Z., and Georgie was handed and envelope and a silver plate. Another person put a neck ribbon around Q.Z.'s neck, and Georgie mounted up, and headed out of the ring. At the entrance gate Dom met her.

"Georgie, Will you marry me?" he pulled out a small, velvet covered box, and within it, contained the most beautiful diamond ring.

Georgie had to catch her balance. What? The crowd grew silent, the attention was on her, but for a completely different reason. She smiled, "Yes!"

And the audience cheered more. The photographers snapped pictures, as Georgie dismounted Q.Z. She kissed Dom, and more cameras caught the moment. He took her glove off and slid the ring on. This was truly and unforgettable day.

They drove home later in the evening. Mia was shocked as Dom walked through the door. She ran up and hugged him. Georgie and Dom agreed not to tell anybody, and decided to see how long it would take the team to find out. Mia hugged Dom and looked over, and saw the glinting of the diamond. She screamed and hugged Georgie.

"Mia…"

"What?"

"Can't breath…"

"Sorry, wait till I tell…"

"Don't!" Dom and Georgie spoke at the same time.

"We're trying to do a science study to see how long it takes people to figure out that there's a huge piece of ice on my finger."

That night at dinner, Brian decided to joke, "So when are you two getting married?"…

Mia, Dom and Georgie all looked to him…

"It was just a question… And a joke… Haha…" Brian thought they were offended.

Georgie covered her eyes with her left hand, rubbing her forehead lightly. It was pretty obvious.

"Do you… have a headache?"

"You know Brian, you're very luck your gorgeous," Mia looked to him seriously.

"Thanks," He smiled, "Why?"

Mia dropper her shoulders, and grabbed Georgie's hand, "Ow, hey that things connected!" She practically shoved the ring into his eye…

"Ohhhh…"

"And I gave you credit for smarts because you were an undercover cop…" Georgie pulled her hand back.

"I wasn't a good cop… Obviously."


	14. Sequel Preview and Authors Note

A Preview Of The Sequel, and a Note From The Author

Note:

Hey all, I want to thank everyone for reading, and to those who reviewed, I send out a BIG thank you! I'm surprised the story came this far, but I've been so addicted to it! These characters, both owned and not owned, I seem to be very attached to each of them. It's an escape; a fantasy of what could have been in the movie. I guess I can do it, my way!

You keep readin' and I'll keep writin'!

--L.T. Melhart

PREVIEW:

It was a hot, dry summer day as a silver Honda civic rolled up. The woman driver walked in, "Is Dominic Toretto still around?"

"Yeah, I'll get him for you," Georgie began to get up.

"Don't worry about it, I'm an old friend." She walked around the counter into the familiar garage.

Vince and Leon looked up from their job, "Is that?"

"Letty?" Leon finished the sentence.

She walked up behind Dom, as he turned she leaned up to kiss him. He backed into the side of the car and put his hands up, "Whoa, girl."

"What?" She smiled, "Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Well," he tried to not be mean, "I'm… I'm engaged."

Trust me, that's just the beginning of things. Stick around for the sequel to Neon Glow; Fuel To The Fire.


	15. Sequel is Up!

Sequel to Neon Glow is Up and in a in-progress state. Fuel to the Fire; check it out!

I'm trying to get into some more humor, drama, and excitement, so who knows what I'll come up with?


End file.
